


Would This be a Lie, Too?

by puddintan3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitalization, Medical Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, vehicle collision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddintan3/pseuds/puddintan3
Summary: Oliver has to deal with an emergency without Thea. Another secret. BMDD





	1. She Is?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@eilowyn1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40eilowyn1), [lexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi/gifts).



> So, Lexi, @eilowyn1 asked for "wild speculation" on Olicity here at the end of season 5? Just for you, Lexi. Yes, she is. Well, can't you take something for it? There’s a reason. Come on! She isn’t as bad as Damien Dahrk. Remember “Taken”? Right, he did that. I’m glad he killed him too. He’s on LOT now. You’re welcome. Pretty good bit. “Snoopy”, sounds more like a sneaky reporter to me. Try it, it gets good at the end of this. More coming. Thank You!

[Thea’s office, as she packs the last box, Oliver comes in to carry it out. When they get to the car…]

 **Oliver Queen:** What do you think it is? Has she told you anything?

 **Thea Queen:** I can’t tell you, Ollie. She made me promise.

[Oliver rolls his eyes and sighs]

 **Oliver Queen:** Sis, please? She won’t talk to me unless it’s business. Every time I have tried to ask her if she is okay, she gives me the Felicity look of death as she shakes her head, and tells me she is “fine”. I can tell by the way she says it that she’s hiding something that she thinks I can’t handle.

 **Thea Queen:** She doesn’t want you to know right now with “Snoopy” still hanging around because if _she_ finds out, you are toast.

 **Oliver Queen:** With all the stuff she already knows, what could be THAT bad?

[Thea sighs and crosses her arms. Oliver can see by her body language that she isn’t going to crack easily]

 **Oliver Queen:** Look. You aren’t going to be around to be the go-between for a while. If it’s something serious I have to be aware of in case something happens to her, what’s it going to hurt?

[Thea shifts into a more open stance]

 **Thea Queen:** Since I guess “Snoopy” doesn’t have bugs or cameras out here, I’ll tell you. But, you will have to seal this up inside you so that your behavior around her doesn’t make her think you know about this. If you thought she went nuclear last year, that’s nothing compared to what she’ll do to both of us.

 **Oliver Queen:** That sounds seriously bad.

 **Thea Queen:** Depends on how you look at it. Look, as long as you keep defending “Snoopy”, especially like happened when she got fired, Felicity will never let you back in. I just can’t believe that you managed to find a way to get her more pissed than she was. What were you thinking?

 **Oliver Queen:** Try to see it my way. With everything that’s happened between the two of us.

 **Thea Queen:** Okay. A _hint_. That’s all I can do. Use the brain in your head and think real hard. Right now, it has been _six weeks_.

[Oliver pauses and appears to be concentrating hard. Suddenly, he covers his face with both hands to hide a mixture of embarrassment and shame on his face]

 **Oliver Queen:** Speedy! NO! NOT THAT?

 **Thea Queen:** Yeah, you did.

* * *

 

[Three weeks later, Oliver hasn’t seen Felicity around the bunker much. She did come in last week, and he managed to work his way quietly to where he could peek at her. There was a big smile on her face and she was humming a little song he didn’t recognize. He slipped back out. Later, that afternoon, she came by his office, not smiling, and certainly not humming]

 **Felicity Smoak:** Oliver since we are sort of shut down for a while because of the manhunt going on, do you mind if I don’t come in for a few days?

 **Oliver Queen:** I don’t see why not. You probably need to rest some.

 **Felicity Smoak:** _Rest_? What does that even mean?

 **Oliver Queen:** Never mind. Just go do whatever you need to do. Promise me that you will call me right away if you need me.

 **Felicity Smoak:** Will do. You do the same.

* * *

 

[Three days later, Oliver’s phone rings. It’s Felicity. Just then, Susan comes in, ready to go to dinner.]

 **Oliver Queen:** Uhmmm, hi. Wait, who are you? Trooper Johnson? Why are you using this phone? Emergency contact? What emergency? She told you to call me? OH MY LORD! Yes, I’ll meet you at the hospital. Leaving right now. [Oliver starts tapping a text to Thea]

 **Susan Williams:** What’s wrong, Oliver?

 **Oliver Queen:** I have to cancel dinner. I’m sorry.

 **Susan Williams:** Do you need me to come with you?

 **Oliver Queen:** I really need to handle this alone, if you don't mind.

 **Susan Williams:** Oops, it's about _her_ , isn't it? [Oliver sighs, bows his head, and rubs his forehead] Okay, what about that talk we had about this very thing? Hmmm?

 **Oliver Queen:** This time is kind of _unique_...

 **Susan Williams:** _Unique_? Are you serious? Have you still not learned about people in relationships needing to trust? After what happened before? I'm serious about your promise to me.

 **Oliver Queen:** I'm not so sure it applies in this particular situation.

 **Susan Williams:** Either we both are all in, or I am out. She and I are not mortal enemies. Your apology for getting me fired and the fact it was taken care of, I don't have any resentment toward her. I know that she is still very important to you. This may sound strange coming from me, but you have got to learn how to forgive and let some things go. A lot of people do, me included. Now, let me help you, okay?

 **Oliver Queen:** [almost angry] One, very important condition: no "Reporter Susan". Period. No matter what you see or hear, you will tell no one about this. And, understand that I need privacy, so no eavesdropping. _Promise me_?

 **Susan Williams:** [firmly, puts her arm on his shoulder] _Trust_ , remember? It goes both ways, all of the time in relationships. If you can't trust me as your girlfriend, maybe I don't mean anything to you? I _promise_. From the sound of what I just heard, this could be very serious, your sister isn't here, and you shouldn't feel or be alone. Look at me. _I_. _Promise_.

 **Oliver Queen:** [texting to Thea]: Call me as soon as you get this. Felicity. Accident. S C G H. SW with!!!]

 **Oliver Queen:** [looks at the floor with his hands in his pockets, rattling his keys] Fine. We have to get going so I can maybe see her before they take her back.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Thea text reply]: OMG! On my way, couple of hours.]

* * *

 

[Oliver and Susan arrive at Star City General Hospital at the emergency room entrance with the security detail in tow. The ambulance is backed in and they are unloading the gurney. IV bags dangle and a heart monitor sits on Felicity's chest. She is immobilized on a backboard with a neck brace and an oxygen mask over her face. From what he can see of her clothes, there is a lot of blood around her belly and some on her face.]

 **Oliver Queen:** [to one of the paramedics running alongside] The Troopers called me, I'm Oliver Queen, her emergency contact. What can I do?

 **PM Casey Jordan:** Well, Mayor, the trooper can fill you in on the details of the wreck. Paramedic Joe Christopher there was two cars away when the first car hit. She took a hard lick on the second car. We had to use the hydro rescue tools to get her out from under the steering wheel. She's not responsive right now.

 **Oliver Queen:** _WTF? Second car? Hard lick?_

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** What do we have?

 **PM Casey Jordan:** According to her license, 27 year-old female, height 5-5, weight 123, vital signs: pulse 119, BP 85 over 50, respirations 30, on O-two, sats 90. She was A and O times three after the first impact, conscious and slightly disoriented after second impact until 20 minutes ago, LOC since then. Moderate bleeding lower abdomen, slight air bag burn and rash on her face, she had glasses, frame broken, no glass broken but minor lacerations on her face. Last name, "Smoak, spelled S-M-O-A-K" first, "Felicity, F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y" middle "M". Here's her ID and insurance card from her purse.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Got it. Take her to trauma room 2. Sir? Who are you?

[Oliver approaches Nurse Bailey as they quickly roll the gurney to the back. Susan walks up from behind and places her hand on Oliver's shoulder.]

 **Susan Williams:** I'll be in the waiting area if you need me. [she squeezes his arm, then heads on in]

 **Oliver Queen:** I'm Oliver Queen, her emergency contact. [he looks to make sure Susan can't hear him] Listen, there are a couple of things you need to know about her. First, she has an experimental bio-stimulant implant in her lower spine between L-4 and L-5 due to paralysis from a shooting around a year and half ago. It allows her to walk. I can call the inventor or the surgeon, if needed.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Was that surgery done here?

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes. Dr. William Stewart.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Daisy!? Is Bill Stewart on call tonight?

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** Yes, he is.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Call him and get an ETA. His experimental patient S-M-O-A-K, F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y, MVA victim! Pull her file. What is the other info?

 **Oliver Queen:** [Susan is off in the atrium on her phone] She is around nine weeks pregnant by me. I'm sure you have my records on file.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** What is your relationship to her? And has she been pregnant before?

 **Oliver Queen:** Former fiancé, currently long-time friends. No, I don't believe she has.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Any family nearby?

 **Oliver Queen:** No. Her mom is in Las Vegas. I do have her number: same last name, Smoak, Donna, 702-555-8230. She works odd hours, so you may have to leave a message. I'm going to text her when you can tell me more. [motions to a security member] Carl? Can you call Palmer Tech and ask for John Samples over their aviation? Tell him that they need to go pick-up Donna Smoak as soon as they can. Felicity was in a serious accident. Thanks.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** Is there anything else you can think of that is medically important that happened since her surgery?

 **Oliver Queen:** [sighs and rubs the back of his head] Yeah. The way she's been acting lately, she might still be experiencing trauma from the shooting last year, her boyfriend was killed around the holidays, and...I...I broke her heart. I'm dating a different woman, that's her standing over there in the navy skirt and white top. Susan Williams. Make sure no one tells her anything about this. It's important.

 **Admission Nurse Peggy Bailey:** I can't promise you she won't hear anything, but we do have a room over there if you need privacy. Let me get this info uploaded from my tablet, and I'll send someone out to talk to you shortly.

 **Oliver Queen:** I'll be right here.

 **Thea Queen:** [texting Oliver] Stopping at BBB for quick bite. Heard anything?]

 **Sgt. Carl Thomas:** Oliver? I spoke to Mr. Samples. The jet just landed, so they'll refuel and head out. Pilot said turn-around might be slow, the airport is busy, he says about 4 hours.

 **Oliver Queen:** Thanks a lot, Sarge. It looks like I'll need to stay all night, so send the rest of the guys home. The desk sergeant at City Hall has a key to my office. There's a blue canvas duffle in the closet of my office. SCPD can bring it to me. Hey, thanks guys.  
[texting to Thea]: It doesn't look good. Injury around her belly. Called spine Dr. in. U know her OB?

 **Thea Queen:** [texting Oliver] OMG. BB? Dr. Janet Holtz.]

 **Oliver Queen:** [texting to Thea]: Nothing yet. [takes a seat in waiting area]

 **Susan Williams:** [walks over] What's the word?

 **Oliver Queen:** Not much, yet. You saw her. [takes a deep breath, bends forward, hands on his head]

 **Susan Williams:** [takes a seat, puts a hand on his shoulder gently] Yes, I did traffic reports years ago. These days they can do so much for her. She's tough, isn't she?

 **Oliver Queen:** I've carried her in my arms when she's been hurt. She was shot and bleeding. For such a small woman, there's a big fighter inside.

 **Susan Williams:** You look so tired. Can I bring you something? Coffee, black? [Oliver nods]

 **Oliver Queen:** [texting Donna] Felicity in serious auto accident. At Star City General now. Sent Palmer's jet for you tonite. They will be at general aviation like last time, about three to four hours. Pilot has your number. Let me know if you need a ride. No update on condition yet.]

\----

[30 minutes later]

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Mr. Queen? Oliver Queen?

 **Oliver Queen:** [looks up from his phone] Coming! [gets up and walks over] Yes?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** [very cheerful and friendly] Hello, Oliver. I remember you from last year when Felicity had her surgery. Good to see you, Mr. Mayor! I hate it about the wedding. How have you been?

 **Oliver Queen:** [glances over his shoulder, turns back] Busy "mayoring", Carol. Can we go in there to talk?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Sure, go on in. [closes door, checks her tablet] They took Felicity to surgery about 45 minutes ago. Looks like some abdominal injuries, and Dr. Stewart got here a few minutes ago and is reviewing X-rays on her spine now. She lost some blood, but they gave her some and that's okay for now. Little cuts and air bag burns on her face, all minor. I heard we're pregnant! Congratulations! Are you excited? Who's her OB/GYN?

 **Oliver Queen:** [exhales slowly and bows his head] Let me check that...Dr. Janet Holtz. Uhmmm, let's just say I found out, but she doesn't know that I know, so do me a favor and don't tell her until I can see her, okay?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** [sympathetic tone] Sooo, the two of you aren't...[Oliver shakes his head] I see. [she perks up some] Well, I'll pass the word, "Baby Daddy". We left a message for her mom. Have you heard back?

 **Oliver Queen:** Not yet. I texted her. There's a jet on the way to bring her...  
[text from Donna] !!! Just finished work. Running to pack. How's my baby girl?]

 **Oliver Queen:** That's her now. Excuse me just a sec.  
[texting Donna] With nurse now. Felicity in surgery, belly injury. Spine Dr. here. Call number here soon as U can!] Okay, I told her to call as soon as she can. She's on her way home from work.

 **Thea Queen:** [text to Oliver] On my way. Looks like slow traffic.]

 **Oliver Queen:** [text to Thea] Okay. Be careful. LY]

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** [opens door] That's about it for now. We'll check back if we hear anything. My shift ends at 11 PM. Can I get you anything?

 **Oliver Queen:** [whispers] Both of them, okay?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** [nods and checks her tablet, whispers] Looks like Dr. Holtz is out of town this week. She's sending her partner, Dr. Ann Benson. She is really good. Ann will take good care of them, Oliver. [hugs his shoulder] If you need me, Daisy Johnson at the nurses' station can get me.

 **Oliver Queen:** Thanks, Carol.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can I put this? Felicity in surgery. Oliver is smack in the middle of a storm that's about to get really ugly, really fast. A monster is identified. Angst. Violent outburst. Evil cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who really, really, really hate, uhmmm, her. This could end up being a tasty treat. No, no exploding cars again. But, one car in particular will grab your attention. Angst and drama, coming up, with "a dish that's best served cold"*.
> 
>  
> 
> *'revenge is a dish best served cold' is a translation of the line "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froide" from Pierre Choderlos de Laclos's epistolary novel Les Liaisons Dangereuses, 1782. As that text doesn't appear in the novel, or any other work by de Laclos, the story appears to be a piece of impressively industrious folk etymology - not only a made up source, but made up in French [...and I understand from French correspondents that the 'froide' should be 'froid' - not a mistake that de Laclos might have made]. from:  
> http://www.phrases.org.uk/meanings/revenge-is-a-dish-best-served-cold.html
> 
> Many of you will recognize it as this:  
> Star Trek II, The Wrath of Kahn, 1982: Kirk, old friend, do you know the Klingon proverb, "Revenge is a dish best served cold"?  
> [Proof positive that some other folks also lose their chill when not on their island. "Fantasy Island". You didn't know that Ricardo Montalban was the same guy in both? Really? You need to go back and watch "Star Trek II, The Wrath of Kahn" to add to your classic villainology. My advice is to pee before you start. You'll thank me later.]

**Folks, can we just have a little talk before the story resumes?**

Listen, y'all, Oliver has been through "it", is going through "it", and will still be going through "it".

Raise your hand if you can _honestly say_ that if you were in his shoes, you wouldn't be a hot mess too by now. That's disappointing. Have some **faith** and wash it down with big chaser of **forgiveness** why don't you? I guarantee that it will give you all a nice, warm feeling all the way down.

Don't forget, **Felicity Megan Smoak** not too long ago sincerely said this in "Arrow: Who Are You? (#5.10)" (2017):

 **Felicity Smoak:** I'm sorry she wasn't her.  
**Oliver Queen:** I know. I'm sorry about Billy. He was a good man.  
**Felicity Smoak:** Like you. So I'm guessing not-Laurel is on her way back to Central City then.  
**Oliver Queen:** Secure lockup at A.R.G.U.S. I'm keeping her close, because if there is anything left of the real Laurel in her, I'm gonna find it.  
**Felicity Smoak:** You know what? I could really get used to this newfound optimism of yours.

 **See?** She still has **faith** in him, and don't know about you, but I even heard some **forgiveness** in what she said. So, if you can't believe in Oliver to make me happy, do it for her, because Felicity M. Smoak means what she says. And she means a whole lot to me.

* * *

 

[Oliver starts to get up and leave the room when Paramedic Joe Christopher and Trooper Mike Evans enter]

 **Oliver Queen:** Gentlemen? [stands for introductions]

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** Mr. Queen? Hi, I'm Mike Evans, accident investigator, and this is Joe Christopher, the first man on the scene of your wife's accident.

 **PM Joe Christopher:** Nice to meet you, Mayor.

 **Oliver Queen:** Uhmmm, she isn't my wife. She is pregnant by me. _Fuck. I still hope so anyway._

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** Okay, what is your relationship?

 **Oliver Queen:** We're longtime friends, formerly engaged. I'm here because she listed me as her emergency contact. Her mother, Donna Smoak, is in the process of getting here, so I guess I'm responsible for her until Donna gets here.

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** Let me correct that...[taps on his tablet] I have already interviewed Joe here. From what he tells me, she is one lucky lady. I have done collisions for five years now, and this one is up with some of the worst. Honestly, if Joe hadn't been nearby and able to get things in motion right away, her chances of survival would have been really slim.

 **Oliver Queen:** [bows his head and covers his face, letting out a long breath as he fights to keep from screaming and crying] Can you tell me what happened?

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** The short answer is she was first the victim of a bad fender-bender followed shortly by the crime of a hit-and-run driver, who we are still looking for. Alerts are out all over the area. By chance, do you know the driver of a red 2015 Shelby American GT Mustang with license plate "CHASE ME"?

 **Oliver Queen:** [on top of everything, he's now resisting the burning contents of his stomach from coming out while fiery, blood-lusting rage consumes him] Yes, I know the car. Adrian Chase drives it sometimes. Do you know for sure that he was behind the wheel?

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** We are doing all we can to find witnesses who saw the driver. In situations like this, without someone giving us a solid ID, there is little chance of us proving who was driving at that particular time. The most we can do is interview the owner and determine if he can account for his whereabouts around the time. Having only that doesn't give us much of a case to arrest him.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Oliver is just about to burst from his hatred for Prometheus stoking his already all-consuming, burning rage. Tears of anguish slowly trace down his cheeks as for now, he has to stay put. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly brings a short window of calm in his mind as he hears Felicity's voice repeating "Traffic cameras. Traffic cameras. Traffic cameras. Use them. Avenge me, Oliver. You have to make him pay for trying to destroy us. An innocent child. An innocent child. You have to kill him now. Do it for me and your baby. Our baby."] Did you check the traffic cams, yet?

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** The camera at that intersection gave us almost everything. But the setting sun glared off the windshield so strongly that our window of time to see the driver was lost. The people who monitor the cams are checking the others nearby. If I can compare the timestamps in my analysis and find enough clear frames, we'll have something, but short of air-tight proof. Trying to nail a DA with that is an uphill battle, but we're doing everything we can.

 **Oliver Queen:** That's all I can ask from you, Trooper Evans. [Hope in his mind is diminished knowing that the one person who could wrap it all in a neat package lies helpless in surgery. He can't hold it in any longer. He weeps and groans as he sees his fallen partner and love of his life lying motionless as the surgeons work to restore her broken body. Again. The horror of two engraved granite tombstones standing silently side by side now haunts him as he hears the voice of Prometheus saying, "I’ve studied you, Oliver Queen. I know everything– who you love, who you trust, who you’ve hurt, but do you know how easy it was to turn Evelyn against you, how easy it will be to turn them all? You’re not a hero. You’re a killer, and I’m going to show them that. I’m going to show them how everything you touch dies." In the back of his mind he hears a door opening and a gentle touch on his shoulder.]

 **Soft Woman's Voice in the distance:** [Speaking softly as she tries to calm him] Ollie? Ollie? Can you hear me? I'm here now. Look at me Ollie.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Lifts his head. Slowly, his stinging eyes see a friendly face come into focus] Speedy! Oh Speedy! [He stands and embraces Thea snugly as she wraps her arms around his waist, then gently rubs his shoulders as they cry together, gently swaying. After a few moments, PM Joe Christopher approaches them.]

 **PM Joe Christopher:** Sir? Sir? Are you alright? Can we get you to come and let us check you? Please?

 **Thea Queen:** [Releases him and steps back, wiping her tears with her clenched fist as she nods.] Ollie, you look like you need to be seen about. Go with them while I stay here and keep watch. Go on now. I've got this.

 **PM Joe Christopher:** Here, I'll show you to the nurses' station. You need to have your vital signs checked. Have you eaten this evening?

 **Oliver Queen:** [Pulls himself together again, nodding his head] No I was going to dinner with my girlfriend when this all hit so suddenly. Thea, make sure...

 **Thea Queen:** [Slaps his shoulder firmly. Her pent-up fury lashes out.] Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. You and I are going to have a serious talk when you get back about boundaries! Her? HER? She came WITH YOU? You! Are! Un! Fucking! Believable! Go on! Now! Just know if she crosses the line with me she'll regret that she ever heard your name!

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** [Phone rings. He steps out of the room to let Oliver and Joe leave, then steps back in with Thea and closes the door] Investigator Evans? (Continued after the next scene)

 **Oliver Queen:** [Follows PM Christopher out mumbling] Sorry, Speedy. Sorry! All I ever am anymore is sorry.

\----

[As they approach the nurses' station, Nurse Carol Webb spins her chair around to face them.]

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Hey, Joe! Look at what the cat drug in! Hi, Oliver. Did Thea find you okay?

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes, she did. Have you heard anything?

 **PM Joe Christopher:** Hey, Carol. The Mayor's feeling rough and hasn't eaten. Do you think you could check his vitals and feed him a little something?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Sure. Surgery called a few minutes ago. They should be finished in around 30 more minutes. Looks like some soft tissue damage in her belly and some bruised and cracked ribs. Her right ankle was fractured, the fibula and some torn ligaments are going to have her of her feet a while. Ortho is in. Dr. Benson examined her quickly and says we'll have to wait and see about her pregnancy. She didn't see anything on the ultrasound, but her getting hit in that area is risky. In general, her chances are better than 50-50 for now. They'll need to keep her under observation.

 **PM Joe Christopher:** Tsk. Yeah, I hated what happened. She looked real good at the first collision. I was headed to get my kit and had my back turned when the second car hit her. Poor girl thought she was safe and was starting to get out so she wasn't buckled in. That right there turned everything upside-down. I monitored her the best I could considering how she ended up trapped. Her vitals held awhile, but the delay due to the rescue didn't help us.

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Yeah, when I was out on ambulance during training I saw some bad ones. Those little mama's need to use those restrains in the car. I can make a big difference. Trooper Mike said it was hit-and-run. [Shakes her head, stands up and leads Oliver to a room]

 **PM Joe Christopher:** [Alert sounds, he checks his phone for a text as a call comes over his radio.] Well, that's us, got another one on the turnpike bridge. Bus and motorcycle. Guess we know who won that fight. See ya, Carol! Take care Mayor, we'll keep them in our prayers![Carol waves as he meets the rest of the crew in the hallway heading out. Oliver bends forward covering his face with his hands and groans.]

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Try not to worry right now and get more upset, Oliver. Get up on the exam table and loosen your tie. I'm going to let you sit and relax a moment before I check you. Would you like a pack of crackers and a drink? [Carol takes his hand and pats the back of it gently.]

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes, thank you Carol. Tell me something?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** Sure?

 **Oliver Queen:** Is this happening? Am I really here in all of this?

 **Nurse Carol Webb:** [Touches his shoulder with her other hand. Sighs.] Sweetie, sometimes I get to wondering that myself. I try to remember that some of us were put here to help people, so we do the best we can every time. That woman is full of strength and determination and I'll bet on her to do well every time. I also know she is being held by loving hands up above. Okay? I'll be back shortly.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Text from Donna] I can see the plane pulling up outside now.] [Text to Donna] IDK. Donna. We can't be sure about the pregnancy for a few days. Have a safe flight and let me know if you need a lift or anything when U get here.] [text from Donna] I'm so happy that it's you watching over her for me.  <3]

[ **10 minutes later** , PA Daisy Johnson steps in. She's a tall, leggy beautiful, middle twenties brunette with shoulder-length hair in a neat ponytail built a bit sturdier than those too-skinny models he used to, well, "date" wouldn't be right. She has oversize glasses perched on her nose. If you could put Felicity into a duplicating machine and enlarge her properly, that's what she looks like.]

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** Mayor? Hi, I'm Daisy Johnson, physician's assistant. Please remove your shirt for me. [Sets crackers and drink down nearby.] Carol was called over to another area for awhile. What's going on with you today? [Her inquisitive brown-green eyes remind him of one of his favorite nannies years ago, Cynthia, and helps him relax a bit.]

 **Oliver Queen:** I guess you heard about Felicity? [An old habit creeps into his thoughts as her stares at her left ring finger. No ring at all.] _Why couldn't I have been more patient and find someone like that instead of, of, "Dragon Lady" Thea calls her?_

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** I was in the trauma room when they rolled her in. She looked a bit rough, but I hear she's a fighter all the way. She is in very good hands right now. Let me put this on your finger and keep this in your mouth while I check your blood pressure. Oops. Nobody told me you had extra large arms. Let me change cuffs real quick. [Daisy's voice is steady and calming like his nanny Cynthie's] Okay here we go. [She inflates the cuff as she listens in her stethoscope. Air slowly hisses out as she watches the dial. After the cuff deflates the Velcro rips as she removes it.] 170 over 100, pulse 85. Do you normally have high blood pressure? [She removes the thermometer and sees that his temperature is normal.]

 **Oliver Queen:** I don't have it checked often. I haven't seen a doctor in 10 years/

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** [Stares into his eyes with a frown.] Mister, you are way past due for a thorough work-up as soon as you can get one. You look like you exercise a lot, but by your early thirties, you men need to start keeping a close watch on your health. I hear you may have to be around to help with a baby soon. You owe it to Felicity and the baby to take care of yourself. With her injuries added to pregnancy, she is going to require a lot of TLC around the clock. Understand?

 **Oliver Queen:** [Daisy is the first woman he's seen in a long time that can give him that look. Like Felicity does when she seriously does not want to hear anything but...] Yes ma'am. [Sighs]

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** Okay, I mean it now. People need you to be at your best, so get it done. Sit quietly while I check your heart. [Places her stethoscope on his chest, then his back.] I'm no cardiologist, but your heart isn't quite right. I see you must be a serious warrior with all of those scars. [Oliver stares at the floor.] Deep breath, in...out...in...out...in...out. [Removes her stethoscope and hangs it over her neck.] I'm hearing things with your breathing that indicate you need to see a pulmonologist. [Gives him the look again.] You may be walking on your two feet now, but if you want to be walking later in life, whatever you are doing to get all of these injuries needs some serious re-thinking on your part if you want to watch your children grow up.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Nods his head as he pinches the top of his nose. Daisy looks really worried.] I hear you. I will as soon as I get Felicity mended.

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** Oliver, don't go fishing for excuses! Take the time now so Felicity won't be worrying over you. She needs your best effort, and you can't keep up if you get sick. Now, one last important question? Have you had a thorough mental check? [Oliver turns away from her now fiery stare] Because I remember reading about your misadventures growing up around here, and I know about Felicity's shooting, paralysis, and the big breakup between you two. That alone could kill a horse. With a baby coming and mama on the mend, you needed one badly last year already! I know she isn't going to leave this place without getting one, so you need to hustle and get yourself checked before you're waking up all night. [Daisy gives him her card.] Look, promise me you'll do it, and if I can help you, call me anytime. [Oliver knows when he's been defeated by a certain blonde firecracker, and Daisy could rival her.] I know we didn't formally admit you, but I'm going to insist on charting some of this so the next medical contact you make won't be loaded with surprises!

 **Oliver Queen:** Yes ma'...[Suddenly the sounds of a big disturbance grabs Oliver's attention. Daisy whips her head to look.] mam...what am I hearing?[In the distance they hear a woman screaming.]

 **PA Daisy Johnson:** [reaches for her phone and dials.] I think something big is going on out in waiting. Get dressed for now. I'll be here tomorrow at this same time, so when you come in to visit, call and meet me here so I can finish with you. I have to go to my designated area until we know what's happening. [Daisy completes her call as she hurries out.]

 **Oliver Queen:** [Tugs his shirt on and buttons it as he heads toward the screams.] _I don't have to go looking for trouble these days, it finds me._

\----

[Back in the little room while Oliver is being checked by PA Daisy Johnson.]

 **Trooper Mike Evans:**  (Continued from earlier) Investigator Evans? Yes Sarge, what did you find? Really? Two blocks away right before. Yeah? Three blocks over after? Right. Vehicle matches showing heavy front-end damage? Both cams got the tag. Go ahead. Second one got a clear view of the driver. Did facial rec give us anything? Okay. Really good hit? Good. Mmmm. Really? Are we sure? Her? Yes! The data just loaded on my tablet. Yeah, I've seen that face too. [Thea lets out a sudden yelp of horror as she catches a glimpse of the suspect's picture. She covers her mouth to slow her hyperventilating. Trooper Johnson glances at her for a second.] Corporal is with the judge now? Felony hit-and-run? Boy, I'd say so. Okay, Sarge, I'm wrapped up here. Task force is out looking. Yes, Sir. I'm on duty 'til 0600. I'm headed there now. Later. [ends call] Ma'am? Ma'am? Is something wrong?

 **Thea Queen:** [Her eyes are wild with rage as if she's about to attack and kill a monster.] OH! MY! GOD! [She points her finger at the image as if she is accusing it] HER! I KNOW HER! SHE'S THE ONE? [She trembles with unrestrained rage.]

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** [Places his hand on his holstered pistol as he steps back, blocking the doorway and holding his hand out.] Ma'am! MA'AM! Try to calm down! Please! Ma'am! [Orderlies and hospital security come rushing over.]

 **Thea Queen:** [Totally loses control as two large men come in and take a firm hold of her and begin to escort her out of the room.] YOU SOULESS DEVIL BITCH! [Begins to point her finger at Susan Williams standing in the corner of the waiting room. Susan freezes momentarily in terror as she sees Thea pointing at her as she tries to wrestle free.] STOP! LET ME GO! SHE'S RIGHT THERE! THE BITCH IS RIGHT...THERE! AAAAAGH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I PROMISE TO END YOU AND SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE YOU FUCKING BITCH! [Everyone in the area falls silent as they look over at Susan. The men stop, still gripping Thea firmly to keep her from attacking. Trooper Evans unholsters his Glock 17 service weapon, pointing it at Susan and uses the microphone on his lapel to call-in backup.]

 **Trooper Mike Evans:** Investigator Evans! I have the suspect. Need backup now, S.C.G.H. ER! MA'AM! DOWN ON YOUR KNEES WITH YOUR HANDS RAISED! DO IT NOW! [The hospital security detail officers head to block all exits. Susan drops everything she's holding and slowly kneels to the floor.] MA'AM! LOCK YOUR FINGERS TOGETHER AND PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! DO NOT MOVE! EVERYBODY ELSE STEP AWAY FROM HER.

 **Oliver Queen:** [Rushes to the back of the crowd unable to see as he hears Thea's screaming and wailing as she has a meltdown.] Hey! Let me in! LET! ME! IN! THAT'S MY SISTER! THEA! THEA! I'm COMMING! WHAT' IS IT? [As the crowd slowly parts to let him through, Oliver is shocked at what he sees. Thea struggling to get free, sobbing and wailing. SUSAN? Evans keeping his weapon trained on her as she spies Oliver emerging from the mass of people. Suddenly Susan's expression turns to contempt as she kneels.] WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO? [The crowd parts again as troopers and SCPD Officers rush in and surround Susan. She begins to cackle and laugh manically A trooper takes her arms one at a time as he cuffs her hands behind her back. As she stands, a sudden bright light from TV cameras blinds her.]

 **Reporter James Turner:** [Suddenly realizing what is happening] Susan!? What? Wait, she's a reporter! What the fuck is going on? Susan?[Susan attempts to twist her body, trying desperately to hide her face from the cameras as she is escorted toward the exit by two troopers firmly gripping her arms.] Hey! Where the fuck are you taking her?

 **Woman's Voice coming through an intercom:** Jim! JIM! HOT MIKE! JIM!

[Everyone in the room hears Susan's evil cackling fade as she screams.]

 **Susan Williams:** I DID IT! I DID IT MASTER! I SQUASHED HER LIKE A BUG! DIE! YOU MUST DIE! MY MASTER WANTS YOU TO DIE FELICITY SMOAK! YOU AND HIS BABY! AAAAAHHHH HAAAAAAA! [Her crazed screams fall silent as she is shoved into the patrol car and the doors shut. The emergency lights pierce the misty air as the patrol car sounds the siren to clear a path.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned In. Another part is coming. Soon. I hope.
> 
> What do you think? Boy/girl/one each fraternal twins? You don't remember Missy Cooper, Dr. Sheldon Cooper's fraternal twin sister? One episode on screen. Had a baby over the phone in another one.
> 
> Wow. Y'all have been telling me she is bad news. Oh! That's funny, "bad news", "evil reporter"! Mind if I borrow that one? Thanks.
> 
> Yes, "Snoopy"? Stick a fork in her because she is done. For good. Not quite gone away yet. Why? She's the villain, right? One of them anyway. Him too, sometime later. She's been caught and headed for her day in court. Next time, we anticipate her very public appearance in the latest one-size-fits-all, orange-is-the-only-color-it-comes-in, state prison attire to appear before Judge "Throw the Book at Them" Mason R. Powell, III. Boy is she gonna get it! That is, if Thea doesn't get her first. Have you ever seen Thea THAT PISSED? Me either! I think I peed a little. No, wait, that came from my drink. Nevermind.


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do a lot of waiting at the hospital. Thea gets some help. Felicity comes out of surgery. Does she want to talk to Oliver yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surgery is scary. Emergency surgery even more so. A pregnant woman in emergency surgery is at the top of the worry list.
> 
> Thankfully, peace has returned as Thea is seen about.

The ER waiting room begins to settle a bit now that the main event is over. Oliver approaches the men still holding Thea's arms, who's collapsed to her knees now. She's stopped screaming now. Her body jerks as she sobs and whimpers. Oliver kneels in front of her and tries to calm her on down.

Oliver, speaking slowly and gently, "Thea. Thea. Easy. Look at my face, Thea. Shhhh. Sarie 'iitlaq sarah...sarie 'iitlaq sarah." [Arabic: speedy release]

Oliver knows to avoid touching her until she comes out of her rage. She is still capable of exploding without warning, and despite her not having a weapon, she is highly skilled at turning almost anything near her into a tool of destruction and death.

"Listen to me Thea. It's Ollie. Ollie." Thea squints at him for a moment, then slowly eases down and stops struggling. The men release her but stand ready in case she goes off again. She reaches for Oliver to come to her, then hugs him as they touch. She buries her face into his shoulder as she whispers, "Why did you? Why? Ollie, I told you she was trouble. I told you!" Thea starts pounding her fist firmly on his chest. "Look at what she did! She did it! She tried to kill them! That bitch is a killer." She stops pounding as she weeps.

"Oliver!" He looks up at Nurse Carol Webb. "Listen. Get Thea up and follow me, please." He helps his shaking sister stand and guides her to the room he was in a short time ago. He helps get her up on the examination table. Carol places a pillow for her to lie down. Oliver moves next to the table and holds her hand as she closes her eyes.

"What happened Oliver?" Carol asks. "It's a long story, but basically the hit-and-run driver is Susan." "Your girlfriend?" Oliver looks at Carol. "Yeah, ex-girlfriend. Got it." "She and Thea had a nasty incident early on, and ever since there's been some serious bad blood between them. Susan is lucky to be alive because if she had gotten loose Thea would have killed her with her bare hands." Carol stares at him in disbelief. Oliver nods as he whispers, "Trained assassin. Ninja's fear them." "Does she need to be restrained?" She whispers. "As long as I'm here she'll be fine. You might keep some sedative nearby, just in case."

[Oliver's phone buzzes] Oliver Queen. Really? How much longer is the ground hold? I understand you'll have to re-route around the storm. Around six hours? Okay, tell Ms. Smoak her daughter should be out of surgery shortly and in recovery. Ask her if she wants me to check in on her. Yes? I sure will. Have a safe flight.]

"Sounds like her mom is delayed?" Carol asks. "I'm afraid so." Oliver blows out a deep breath he's been holding in. "What am I going to do Carol? It would be better to send Thea in, but not after all of this. She is going to need someone calm to talk to."

"Well...how about I talk to them in recovery and have them wait until she is good and awake to tell her you're here?" Carol hugs his shoulder. "We can see which room they have assigned her and you could wait in there if she's okay with it."

"I just don't want her waking up without a friendly face nearby. I suppose we have no idea about what she will remember. She needs to be given the time to get her bearings, then told about what's happened when she is ready. I owe it to her to try." Oliver rubs his forehead as he looks at Thea passed out on the exam table.

Carol gently hugs him and tells him softly, "Let me go see about things while you watch over her. I or someone will come get you when Felicity is ready to see you." Oliver shakes his head. "Hey! I know you are a good man. I had some time to talk to Felicity last year. No matter what has happened, I'm pretty sure she still believes in you. You'll be fine. You can sit and rest here. Can I get you some more to drink? Have you eaten?"

"Just some crackers."

"I think the dining room is closed but the deli is open. How about a sandwich with chips for you?"

"Thanks Carol, that would help. Take this?"

"I'll have them put your change in the sack. One of the volunteers will bring it to you. I'll get word to you soon."

"Bye, Carol. Thanks." Oliver leans the chair back and tries to stay awake, but The Sandman finally wins. He's out in minutes."

* * *

Felicity gets around effortlessly these days in her sleek custom motor chair. Her bio-stimulant implant was jarred loose and couldn't be repaired. Curtis made a duplicate, but they can't put it in until they can figure a way to work around the fused vertebrae or find a different way to get to all of the nerves. She can feel her legs and feet, there just isn't enough control for her to stand and walk for now.

"Hey look, Abby! Mommy's home! Wave!" Oliver holds her little arm up and makes a waving motion. Abigail Rose Queen is a miracle child. Despite being paralyzed, Felicity, with Oliver's constant fussing over her, made it through her pregnancy. The C-section went well, bringing Abby into the world on Christmas Eve two years ago. Felicity was a bit annoyed they missed Hanukkah, but her relief that Abby was strong and healthy meant more than anything else to her. She cried tears of joy as they laid the tiny baby on her breast. Oliver beamed as he stroked her head gently. "Mayor Queen? Sir?" a distant young woman's voice rouses him.

Oliver slowly opens his eyes to see a junior volunteer calling his name. "Nurse Carol asked me to bring you this." He takes the deli bag and drink from her. Her name plate reads "Paige". "Thank you so much." "No problem, it's what I'm here for." The redhead teen can't resist getting a good look at him up close. Her hazel eyes seem stuck on him briefly until she blushes and walks away with her hand over her mouth.

The sandwich isn't bad for "hospital food". Besides, he's so hungry he barely tastes it. He glances over at Thea as she begins to stir. "Ooooh! Wha...what happened Ollie? Where are...hospital! Felicity! Baby? What's happening?"

Oliver hugs Thea to calm her, "Hey, it's okay and you're okay Speedy."

"Oh no! Did I -- I kill her? Did I hurt her?" Thea moans in remorse and starts crying. "I didn't mean to. It's just -- just so evil! A mom and her baby? What the fuck is wrong with her? You have got to do something, Ollie!"

Oliver rubs calming circles on her back, "Shh. You didn't do anything wrong. Two men held you back until I got there. Susan was arrested by the troopers and is on her way to lock-up right now. Try to stop thinking about revenge for now and think about yourself."

"Felicity? How is she?"

"She should be in recovery now. I haven't received a report yet."

* * *

Nurse Carol returns. "Good to see you up Thea. How are you feeling?"

"I guess that huge adrenaline rush took over. I don't remember much except Susan was there."

"That's what usually happens. Police often bring us people who were in a fight who haven't been drinking who are unable to remember what they did. Sit up straight and let me check your vitals." Carol reaches for the blood pressure cuff. "Oliver, they let me in to see Felicity. When she woke up she was asking questions at ninety miles an hour. I just told her she was in a bad wreck and let that sink in. When she asked about visitors, I told her that her mom is coming, but you are here now if she wants to see you. That led to a minor meltdown, but once she stopped crying and calmed down, she asked to see you. She will be in the room shortly. The nurses' station will ring me when she is ready for you. I could tell that she needs you with her, but let her do the talking at first. She is sorry that you didn't know."

"How did her surgery go?" Oliver asks with a hopeful look.

"The doctor will come to her room for the full report and if it's okay with her, you can stay and listen. Basically, her ribs, stomach, and back took quite a hit. Her implant came loose and the wire leads broke, so they removed it."

"So her paralysis is back? For good?"

"I'm not an expert, but they will have to give her some time before a final decision is made. There's a tiny chance she'll be better, and a fair chance it could be worse. Doc Stewart said a second trauma is unpredictable."

Thea looks at Oliver as she thinks, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm thinking you are going to need to sell the loft and find something more suitable for her. Maybe something with no stairs and an extra room for a nursery?"

"Yes, I could use your help with that. Let's hope there's still a baby to put in a nursery."

"Ollie, as bad as you think everything is right now, my heart tells me that the three of you will be fine. Together. I'm going to do everything I can to make it happen this time." Tears fill Thea's eyes.

"I know you will, Speedy. Let me get out so Carol can see about you. Promise me that you are completely out of 'kill mode'."

Thea sniffs, "As long as everyone keeps Dragon Lady away, I'll be fine. Besides, you should have dibs on her."

"Yeah, well, I don't think we are anywhere near that until we know more. You just be sure you stay out of trouble. Hear me?" Thea nods and squeezes his hand. "I promise. Go see about her. I'm okay here."

[Exam room phone rings] "Carol Webb. She is? I'm sending him up now. Bye. Oliver, Felicity is asking for you. She is in the ortho wing on the east side, room 767. Do you remember where it is?"

"Ye-- uhmmm, no not from here."

[Carol dials the intercom paging system.] "Paige Roberts. Paige Roberts. ED exam three. ED Exam three."

"Paige will escort you there. Give me a couple of minutes and Thea can go with you. Wait out at the desk."

\----

"Hello again, Mayor Queen!" Oliver can tell he has a new groupie by the slightly flirty tone Paige uses. _Give her a few years and she will have groupies of her own_.

Thea walks up and hugs him. Paige frowns. _OMG. I have a crush starting_.

"Ms. Roberts, this is my sister, Thea."

"Hi. Ms. Roberts."

Paige smiles and blushes, "Hi! Nice to meet you. Follow me."

* * *

After what seems like navigating a maze of hallways and a few elevator rides, they arrive at the ortho nurses' station. Paige checks with Nurse Brenda Bennett sitting at the computer terminal.

"These folks are here to see Ms. Smoak, room 767 Brenda."

"Okay, head down this hall and turn left. The room will be about halfway down on the left. She got here about ten minutes ago. Dr. Stewart will be up to talk with her in around 30 minutes. She's is fairly alert, but the pain meds may have her a little slow. Be patient with her. Are you the 'Oliver' she's been calling for?"

"Yes, I am. This is my sister, Thea Queen. She and Felicity are good friends."

"Nice to meet you, Thea. Use the call button if you need us."

As they approach the room, the door is half open. They can hear Felicity crying.

Thea taps on the door, "Knock, knock! Are you ready Felicity?"

Felicity blows her nose. "Yeah, Thea. Is Oliver with you?"

"Yes he is." Thea takes her hand and gently pats it.

"Hi Felicity." Oliver walks tentatively halfway into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Felicity starts to cry again as she holds her arms out to him. He gently eases onto the edge of the bed where she can cup his cheeks. She starts to calm as she feels his stubbly face.

"Hey. Shhh. Don't cry now. We're here for you. Just talk when you're ready." Oliver reaches for a tissue and wipes the tears from her face.

"Th--Thea? Could we be alone for awhile?"

"Sure. I'll be in the lounge down the hall. Can I do anything for you now?"

"Not right now. Thanks." Thea closes the door. "Oliver. I'm so sorry. I have been keeping something from you. I've been trying to find a good time to talk, but you are so busy these days. Please don't hate me?"

Oliver touches her cheek and holds her hand gently. "Remember what I have always said, don't ask me to say I don't love you." He lifts her hand and kisses it.

"But, you have someone else now. How can you say that?" Tears start falling again as she searches his face.

"I will never stop loving you no matter what happens. Let's just say that Susan and I are over for good. I never would have been with her, but after you told me there was no chance, I had to try something. I made a big mistake. I'm sorry that she got between us and you felt alone. I was trying to give you space, especially after..."

"That. After we got lost in the moment and...and...oh...God!" Felicity cries harder. Her bruised ribs ache despite the painkiller. "Owwwww."

"Take it easy. It's okay. I understand. We both made a mistake that day. It's just..it had been too long. I should have walked away."

"NO! Don't say that! You didn't do anything wrong. I was so out of my mind over Billy. But you see, I was wrong to stay with him. Couldn't you tell?"

"To be honest? Yeah. You were so awkward about him, especially at the holiday party, that I knew something was bothering you. I wanted to just leave my date behind and sit with you. But, duty called and our chance was gone. And then...I..."

"No! Don't! I tried to tell him to not go out, but you know, for some reason I didn't try as hard as I would have with you. He was a good man, but no matter what I did to try and let you go, I just couldn't. Not even after you started dating her."

"I only did that because I lost hope of ever being with you again."

Felicity looks away to pull herself together, takes a deep breath, then locks eyes with Oliver. "I tried to make myself hate you for not trusting me. It was me who didn't understand. So much was going on. You were just trying to make up for time with your son because of what your mother did. That was where the lie was. After going through some things of my own, I began to see that you were earning Samantha's trust because William is your son. She made you promise or you might never see him again. I know what family means to you. Thea and him are all you have. I talked to Thea and learned why it seemed that everyone knew but me. You were going to tell me once Samantha trusted you, right?"

"I should have told you. I just thought I had a little time to show her that she was wrong to exclude you. Look, I lived a life on the island and sometimes a secret can mean life or death. With what we've been doing, secrets keep us safe. It's a hard habit to break, especially when you're caught between a promise and a relationship. Still, I can't expect you to forgive me."

"But I did. A long time ago. I should have just come out and said it regardless of everything else. You know I have trouble admitting it when I'm wrong. When I came to your office I was sure that I could tell you. But, what you said made me think the time was all wrong.

"I should have let you do the talking." Oliver shakes his head.

"When I invited you over that night while Billy was out of town, I wanted to talk again. I needed you. The sight of you standing in the door overwhelmed me and desire shoved judgment out of the way and we ended up doing everything but talk. I felt so guilty. I tried to justify myself, that I wasn't cheating, but I did exactly that. I had almost worked up the nerve to break up with him, but he died." Felicity starts weeping. "Ever since our breakup I've not only hurt you but everyone else in my life. I know in my heart that I'm being punished for my wrongs. And now look at me."

"No! You're wrong. You have taught me that I shouldn't blame myself for everything bad that happens. You shouldn't either. Especially over mistakes. I've learned to look hard and accept that nobody's perfect."

"It helps to hear you say that, because I have to tell you something. I feel so ashamed. Even though we aren't together, we are still partners, and you have a right to know."

"Look at me. You can tell me anything and I won't love you the tiniest bit less." Oliver holds both of her hands.

"Mistake. I made a huge one. I don't know how it happened, but I got my birth control pills messed up and took the placebo pills on the wrong days. I got pregnant. Because of our work schedules, he and I...well, didn't. But, I couldn't do a paternity test until last week to be sure. Now, I don't blame you. I made the mistake. But..."

Oliver covers his face with both hands. "Me. It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was afraid...uhmmm...she would find out and start another scandal."

"Okay. I have to confess to you. When Thea was moving out, I was worried that something was wrong. She didn't tell me outright, but I figured it out. I wanted to know what was going on in case something happened to you. It's a good thing because I was able to tell them when they admitted you."

"What should we do? I don't want you to feel obligated because of my screw-up."

"No. I have a responsibility here. I would have done the same for Samantha had I known. I will be with you all of the way."

"But, I left you, so I don't expect you to stop everything for me."

"Didn't I hear you say just a while ago that you still wanted me?"

"I did. I do. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have held you tighter. But it's been so long now." Felicity bows her head and softly weeps.

Oliver reaches over and lifts her chin. They look into each other's eyes the way they haven't in so long. Oliver holds her head with his hands, leans forward, and gives her a loving kiss. "That should fix how long it's been."

"Does that mean...you...will..."

"Take you back? Of course not!"

Panic hits her and she winces. "You won't?"

"I want us to learn the lesson, but lose the memory of the bad parts. Let's start from scratch. Promise me that anytime trouble comes that we will work together. If we can't, we'll go get help?"

"I can do that." She sighs with relief.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, I am still in love with you."

"Oliver Jonas Queen, I am still in love with you. Remember, very gentle hugs. And no sexy stuff until I'm better."

"I can do that. Come here." Oliver puts his arms around her shoulders and pulls her to him gently. He leans back and gives her a chaste kiss. He leans back and sees tears running down her cheeks. "Happy tears now?"

"Very super happy tears. Hey! Text Thea!"

[Oliver texts Thea] We have finished our talk. Come back when you're ready.]

[Thea texts Oliver] Be there shortly. ?]

[Oliver texts Thea] <3 ]

[Thea texts Oliver] LOL! U 2 R gr8! <3 ]

[Oliver's phone buzzes] Caller ID: Susan Williams.]

"Excuse me. I need to see about this. Thea will be back shortly." Oliver heads out toward the lounge. _What the fuck does that bitch want now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ended okay. But that phone call. What is that about?  
> The next chapter, "Good News and Bad News"
> 
> Please leave a comment. Be nice. You can be critical and still be nice.


	4. Good News and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For now, by popular request, a teaser. I had this chapter started long ago, but stuff happens. I now think I can continue this story.
> 
> Teaser:
> 
> [Susan on her phone] [Sobbing.] Oliver? I'm in the county jail. Why am I in here?

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Tuned In. Another part is coming. Soon. I hope.  
> What do you think? Boy/girl/one each fraternal twins? You don't remember Missy Cooper, Dr. Sheldon Cooper's fraternal twin sister? One episode on screen. Had a baby over the phone in another one.  
> (Yes, "Snoopy" leaves unhappy. At least I didn't flambé her car with her still in it.)
> 
> Please, please. Leave a comment. Just be nice. Yes, you can criticize and be nice at the same time. Have you ever tried? Here's your chance. Make me proud of you. Our complaint center is run by Helen Waite. If you want to complain, go to Helen Waite.


End file.
